Waiting to Make It
by candibear23
Summary: Alex helps Paige when she feels the world has turned on her. When Paige and Manny cross paths in an unbelieveable way will she still be there for her. Starring Palex so this is the slash warning.


**Disclaimer: I have no rights or association with Degrassi or Epitome pictures. ****All characters and back**** stories belong to them.**

_**Waiting to make it**_

"Whoever invented finals was an evil, evil, person. It had to be a man no doubt." Paige said to herself as she read over her buisiness law notes for the twelth time. The past few months had been the most difficult of Paige's life and she was estatic for her semester to be over.

"Excuse me! I need to buy another popcorn, and can you actually put some butter on it this time." Paige rolled her eyes as she looked up at the disgruntle woman who was standing at the concession counter. This was the second time since the movie had started that she had come out and asked for damn popcorn and Paige was getting sick of it. Couldn't this woman see that she had finals to study for?

"If you would just make it right than I wouldn't have to keep coming out here. I am missing the majority of the movie." Paige forced a smile as she grabbed the woman's popcorn container and angrily threw it into the garbage before grabbing a huge container of popcorn and completely drenching it in butter.

"Enough butter for you now miss?" Paige said with an attitude.

"Ok!" Alex said as she jumped up attempting to save Paige's job. "I'll get you another popcorn."

"Young lady, if you can't handle a public service job than maybe you should find another. Please don't take your frustration out on me because you are miserable and irresponsible." The lady said with an attitude as she grabbed her popcorn from Alex.

"Um, what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Paige asked extremely offended.

"Do I really have to elaborate? Next time, try to wait until after you graduate to get pregnant hon." The lady said with a half smile as she walked away.

"For your information I'm in University!" Paige yelled angrily as she began to step from behind the counter.

"Don't Paige." Alex said as she grabbed her friend's hand. "She is not worth it. You need this job." Alex said sincerely. Paige took a deep breath as her hands went protectively to her stomach at the feeling of her child moving. In a few weeks her daughter would be with her in her arms and as much as she had grown to love her, each day grew increasingly harder. She was constantly barraged with the disapproving stares of strangers, the overwhelming pressure from her professors, and the constant ridicule of her classmates. She had lost many of her friends when she found out she was carrying a child, and had basically become a social outcast. Despite all the hardships the past few months had brought Paige knew that she loved her daughter with all of her heart and soul.

"Thanks Alex. I never knew people could be that rude." Paige chuckled as she closed her textbook.

"It's cool. If we weren't at work I would have clobbered that woman for you." Alex smiled as she watched Paige rub her stomach. "Hell we both need our jobs and I don't think fighting would be very good for that little girl inside of you."

"I guess you have a point there." Paige smiled. "She's moving right now if you want to feel."

"Um that's ok. Something about that still freaks me out a little." Alex laughed. The whole maternal thing just wasn't her style.

"Paige it's nine so do your cleaning and get off my clock." Mary said with an attitude as she came out of the office. "Alex you can handle closing up by yourself tonight. My labor cost is running a little high."

"But Mary I was counting on the last two hours for my check." Paige whined.

"Paige I don't want you overexerting yourself and you need to study anyway. Don't worry you will get plenty of hours tomorrow." Mary laughed as she went back into the office.

"She's right Paige. Go home, study, rest. Tomorrow's Friday and we all know it's going to be crazy busy with all of the Christmas movies that are out." Alex said as help Paige wipe the counters down.

"Yea I guess your right Alex." Paige said as she finished up her cleaning. It had been a long day and she was ready to go home and pass out.

"Will I see you tonight after you get off?" Paige smiled.

"I don't know mom and I were supposed to make cookies tonight." Alex laughed.

"So you'll be over about 11 then?" Paige smiled.

"Yeah and have some dinner ready for me." Paige smiled at Alex's comment.

"And what are you going to do for me if I cook for you." Alex smiled up as she watched Paige walk closer to her.

"Well here's a start," Alex said quietly as she place a gentle kiss on Paige's lips.

"You have to do better than that hon if you want a good dinner."Paige joked.

"Oh really," Alex said as she pulled Paige closer engaging in a deep passionate french kiss.

"Now I want it to be gormet worthy."Alex laughed asthey broke their kiss.

"We better stop before one of the movies let out." Paige said blushing. "I'll see you when you get off." Paige said as she pulled her coat on."I have a feeling we aren't going to get much sleep tonight."

"Well If you keep us up watching the Instant Star marathon again than we wont." Alex joked.

"Whatever,"Paige chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Paige pulled her coat tighter as she breathed in the winter air. It was mid- December and Paige couldn't afford to fix her transmission at the moment. Finances were something that stressed her tremendously, she knew there was noway she could afford her daughter working at the theater and she was desparate for a new career opportuntity. To top everything off her daughter was moving around like crazy.

"Calm down sweetie. Just let Mommy get home and then you can kick all you want." Paige said a loud sweetly as she rubbed her stomach.

"So is it a girl or a boy?" Paige jumped when she heard the familiar voice come from out of nowhere.

"Spinner? Oh my God, you scared me." Paige sighed as she caught her breath.

"Paige I did the math in my head. Why didn't you tell me the baby is mine?" Spinner said sadly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paige responded playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Paige. The night before your graduation, it was what made the baby. Why didn't you tell me?" This time Paige culd hear the anger rising in Spinner's voice.

"Manuela!" Mrs. Santos yelled from their kitchen.

"Mom I'm trying to study." Manny yelled from her bedroom.

"Well they need me to come in to the hospital. Rebecca called out and they are short a nurse now in ER," Her mother sighed as she walked in to Manny's bedroom.

"But mom I need you to watch Christy for me. This is my biology final tomorrow and it is my hardest one." Manny said frustrated.

"She is _your _daughter Manuela, not mine. You should have thought about these things before you made the decision to become a mother." Mrs. Santos shook her head as she began to exit Manny's room.

"Well where is she at now?" Manny asked standing up.

"She is downstairs in the basement watching cartoons. I suggest you go bring her upstairs because I am about to leave." Mrs. Santos said as she frantically ran about the house searching for her keys. Now where are my keys?"

"Whatever Mom; thanks so much for your help." Manny said under her breath as she went down to the basement to get her daughter.

"_Daffy D__uck_ so daffy." Manny smiled as she listened to her two year old daughter talk to the television screen. "Mommy you finish study." Her daughter said happily once she noticed her in the room.

"No baby but grandma has to go so you gotta come upstairs with me." Manny said as she picked her up and flipped off the T.V.

"Ok, we play?" Her daughter Christy asked curiously.

"That's right we are going to play the quiet game and if you win Mommy will make you a big ice cream sundae." Manny laughed as her daughter shook her head yes and they headed back up stairs.

"Did you find your keys?" Manny asked her mother curiously as she watched her put her coat on.

"Yes they were in a certain young lady's play pen." Her mother smiled as she ran over and gave her daughter and granddaughter a kiss. "I wish I could help dear but I will be home in the morning. Be good for Mommy my love muffin." Manny's mother cooed one last time to Christy as she headed out the door.

"Mommy I want pizza!" Christy yelled happily as soon as her grandmother left the house.

"Baby you had dinner. It's time to play the quiet game." Manny said as she sat her daughter down.

"No. I want pizza!" With that her daughter ran happily off to the kitchen. Manny shook her head as she followed her. She was never going to get her work done like this. She needed to call in reinforcements and she needed them fast.

Manny hesitated as she dialed the number she knew all too well. She had deprogrammed his number from her phone sometime ago but she knew she would never forget it. She hadn't spoken to him since their last break up but it was his daughter too. It was about time that he helped her out more. Finger'strembling she pushed the send button on her phone. Was she making a mistake; she didn't know but as she listened to her daughter scream and laugh in the background she knew she didn't have much of a choice.

"Craig?" Manny asked as she heard the groggy voice say hello in the background.

"Hey Manny," Craig said all the energy coming back in his voice. He hadn't really seen Manny or his daughter since he got home from rehab a few weeks ago.

"How do you feel about coming over and hanging out with your daughter for a few hours tonight? I-I really need to study." Manny couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth but she needed his help and everyone else she could have asked would also be studying right now.

"Give me ten minutes," Craig said overjoyed.

"Paige? You're back early." Marco said as he slightly jumped from the slam of the door.

"Yea Mary had to cut me early." Paige said as she took her coat off and headed for the kitchen.

"Junk food isn't good for the baby Paige, remember." Ellie smirked as she looked up from her books at the kitchen table.

"Yeah well after the night I had I need it. It's better than stressing out." Paige said as she pulled the ice cream out of the freezer.

"What happened?" Marco asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Nothing much just an impromptu run-in with Spinner, who is convinced that he is the father of my child," Paige sighed as she plopped the ice cream into her mouth.

"But Paige," Marco asked a little confused. "I thought Spinner was the father."

"He is Marco, I -I just don't want him to be." Paige said hesitated. "He can't even graduate high school and he is like the worst boyfriend ever and besides I am like totally with Alex now anyway."

"That's not fair though Paige Marco said sweetly," Spin might be Spin but he does deserve to be in your daughter's life.

"I'm not even sure it's Spin's baby." Paige admitted for the first time ever causing both Ellie and Marco's mouths to fall.

"I thought you had just broken up with Alex Paige," Marco said in disbelief.

"I know, that's what I thought," Ellie said still in shock herself. "Paige, who else did you sleep with?"

**Well it's an Idea I have had for a while however I don't know who I want to be the father of Paige's child. If anyone has any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated just leave them in a review.**


End file.
